


Be Careful of What You Dare

by han_the_dragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Truth or Dare, feat. Gaang's kids, this is cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/han_the_dragon/pseuds/han_the_dragon
Summary: A short, silly and cliche Kyalin fic.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 4
Kudos: 211
Collections: Kyalin





	Be Careful of What You Dare

“And that’s why I never challenged a waterbender to a pee contest ever again,” Bumi said, taking a sip from the bottle of wine in his hand.

“Bumi, that was the most disgusting thing I ever heard,” Kya said with a grossed-out face before finishing her own glass of wine.

“Also,” Lin started, equally disgusted and unamused. “The most embarrassing moment in your life _was_ when you were in a peeing contest with a waterbender. Now, it's when you told the story of the said contest to a bunch of people who’ll never be able to look at you the same again.”

The said bunch of people basically grew up together, and were close friends before the thing called life threw them away in different directions. Finding themselves on the same island again decades later, they decided to recreate one of the many nights they’ve spent together. But this time, accompanied by a fine wine Bumi had smuggled into the island against his brother's protests.

Which was also the reason why Kya and Suyin were wheezing while Bataar was trying very hard not to laugh at Lin’s statement. The only person who wasn’t laughing or drinking was also barely keeping a neutral face for his older brother’s sake. Lin on the other hand, was having great time.

Bumi, who had crossed his arms on his chest while throwing dirty looks to the people around him, turned to a gigling Lin. “Oh, you think that’s so funny, _Lily_? Just for that, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Lin answered, leaning back to her chair. Taking a look at the sea hidden behind the trees on the island as she continued. “You’d probably dare me to go kiss your brother or something equally childish, so I’m not risking it.”

“Actually,” Suyin interfered with a smile too pleased with herself that Lin was sure it was something bad. “I remember we had a ‘two-truth-one-dare’ rule. Right, Bumi?”

“Yeah! And you’ve already answered two questions, Lily! Time to spice things up!”

“Don’t call me Lily,” Lin grumbled and turned to her Suyin. “And you are a terrible sister by the way. Of all the things, _this_ is the thing you remember after more than thirty years?”

“Gotta set your priorities sis,” the said sister answered and leaned to her husband. “You’ve got your dare Bumi? If not, I have some ideas.”

“No need, Lily here gave me an amazing idea herself,” he puffed his chest and crossed his arms. “Lily, I dare you to kiss Aang and Katara’s most attractive and talented kid, _on the lips_.”

Having seen it coming, Lin groaned while Bumi defended himself. “See, I didn’t dare you to kiss my little bro!”

The said little brother grumbled as he puffed a soft wind from his nose. “Real mature, Bumi. Real mature!”

Already having decided which one to kiss, Lin got up from her chair with some excited and some absolutely terrified faces watching her. “Ah, calm down, arrowhead! He has a point.”

“What?" Not being able to decide between feeling relieved or offended, he threw his hands, causing a tiny wind to disturb the glasses on the table. "We were together for years!”

“And I never said I dated you for your looks, did I?” Lin said, and the table roared with laughter again.

“I always knew you had good taste in men, Lin. You just never met a man like me,” Bumi said with a dreamy voice before closing his eyes and pouting for Lin to kiss him.

But the kiss he waited for didn’t come, as Lin stopped a chair before him and bent down to kiss Kya instead.

“WHAT?!” Lin heard Suyin almost scream, and Bumi yell something similar when he opened his eyes and saw what was happening, all the while, Lin's lips were on Kya’s. And to the brothers and Suyin’s shock, Kya started to kissing Lin back after realizing what was happenning.

The kiss didn't last long though. “Alright, you two! Stop making out!”

Lin only then stopped and turned back to the two sulking brothers, her wide-eyed sister and her equally bewildered husband. “What? Bumi never specified sons or daughter.”

Shaking her head, Su exclaimed. “Since when you’re into women?!”

“I literally had a girlfriend before you left the city. It’s not my fault you were so caught up with your criminal life to notice,” Lin said, unamused.

“Wait, really?” Kya turned on her chair to look up to Lin. “And all this time I thought I had a talent for spotting other women like me.”

Lin just shrugged and crossed her arms on her chest. “So, Kya. Truth or dare?”

Smirking, Kya choose truth.

“Am I a good kisser?”

“Absolutely.”

“AARRGH, come on!” Bumi yelled and got up. He left the table with his brother not far behind, pointedly looking away from the two women. Suyin giggled to herself as Bataar helped her up.

“Smooth sis,” she winked before turning and walking into the house with her husband. Lin waited for the giggling Kya to get up too.

“You know,” the waterbender said, tilting her head slightly. Putting her hand on the metalbender's shoulder, she slowly crept her hand lower as she asked. “My bed is much more comfortable than any of the other guest beds, and it's awfully late to go back to the city. Don’t you think?”


End file.
